This invention relates to a wood golf club head. More particularly, the present invention relates to a wood golf club head which improves bondability between a club head main body made of a fiber-reinforced resin and a sole plate made of a metal.
A wood golf club head has a structure wherein a sole plate made of a metal is fitted to the bottom surface of a club head main body. If the wood golf club head is molded from a fiber-reinforced resin as a principal material, the sole plate is molded simultaneously and integrally with the club head main body when the latter is molded from the fiber-reinforced resin. Fixing of the sole plate to the club head main body at this time is made by implanting a pin or pins in advance to the inner surface side of the sole plate and burying the pin(s) into the fiber-reinforced resin of the club head main body. However, the pin is likely to bend by the pressures occuring during molding and this can cause a decrease in the strength of the bond between the body and the sole plate.
To solve this problem it has been proposed in Japanese Utility Model Application Kokai Publication No. 63-109167, to use a fin equipped with a hook that is fixed to the inner side surface of the sole plate by welding in place of the pin described above and which is anchored in the fiber-reinforced resin of the main body by the hook. However, the fin invites another problem in that the gap of the hook is reduced by a build-up portion of welding and the anchoring effect brought forth by the inflow of the fiber-reinforced resin is thus reduced.
Generally, a light-weight aluminum alloy is used as the metal for the sole plate for a #1 driver golf club or #2 brassie golf club having a large head size, but a metal having a high specific gravity such as brass is used for fairway wood golf clubs of #3 and so forth having a small head size in order to attain a low center of mass. However, brass has a different color from the aluminum alloy, and when the golf clubs from the driver golf club to the fairway golf clubs are used as a golf club set, their colors become non-uniform and the commercial value drops.